


A Place With You

by okayelyot



Category: La Passe-Miroir | The Mirror Visitor - Christelle Dabos
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/M, Fluff, I love them so much, Sleepy Cuddles, they need a happy ending so badly :')
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayelyot/pseuds/okayelyot
Summary: Ophelia gets home from work and tries not to wake Thorn up.
Relationships: Ophélie/Thorn (La Passe-Miroir)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	A Place With You

**Author's Note:**

> I have been lurking in the comments of this fandom and I wanted to give a shot at my own fic. I was in the process of trying to make something longer, but I just felt like writing this brief little scene for the two of them. Also, I got the title from a song in noellenoellenoelle's Thorn playlist https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4iRC3ckRYvQYwx39GpQxvA 👏

By the time Ophelia was nearing home, the sky was dark and all the street lamps along the side of the road were lit up. The light reflected off of the dark, wet pavement beneath Ophelia's heavy boots as she made her way down the street towards her apartment. She wondered whether or not it would snow anytime soon, and immediately shivered at the thought. As it was, she was quite cold in the rain, and she wasn’t interested in the weather getting any colder than it already was.

When Ophelia finally entered her apartment building, she was glad for the heating and the roof above to protect from the rain. Her footsteps echoed in the empty stairwell as she made her way up to the fifth floor. Having accommodations so… well, so high up, had taken Ophelia a bit of getting used to, but in the end, she’d decided that it wasn’t so bad. The stairs were worth it simply because of what waited for her there at home.

As Ophelia approached the door to her apartment, she pulled her phone out of her pocket to check the time. It’s brightness, unadjusted since much earlier at work that day, temporarily blinded her. After lowering it, she was able to see the time clearly - 11:30 on the dot. Ophelia’s day had been incredibly hectic right up until the end, and she couldn’t wait to collapse into her bed. She knew that he was probably already asleep by then, so she’d have to be quiet…

Ophelia unlocked the door and peered into the dark apartment. She slipped off her coat, an unflattering but warm goodbye present she received from her family when she moved away, and hung up her scarf, a beloved gift from her great uncle many years ago. She was glad for both articles of clothing, but didn’t need them within the warmth of her dwelling. She pulled her waterlogged boots off of her feet and almost fell over in the process, but eventually managed to get through her entryway unharmed.

Ophelia crept through the kitchen, the living room, and the hallway into the bedroom. She slipped out of her work clothes, dusty from all the old objects she’d handled at the antique store that day, and put on her pajamas without turning the bedroom light on. She congratulated herself for not stubbing her toes or accidentally knocking anything over in the darkness, and began to carefully and quietly get into bed.

“It’s quite late, you know.”

Ophelia nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden noise from the other side of the bed.

“Thorn, you scared me! I thought that you’d be asleep.”

“Hmm.” He reached his arms out and wrapped them around Ophelia’s waist, pulling her against him. Ophelia brought her hands to his face and leaned into kiss him. She did feel that she could have done without crashing her nose into his forehead before finding his lips with her own, but she felt she was doing alright considering the complete darkness of their bedroom at the time.

“Sorry you had to wait up for me,” Ophelia eventually said breathlessly. “Artemis wanted me to stay and help take inventory at the antique shop, and Gail wanted me to come out for drinks with her and Fox and Archibald, and… Well, I hope I didn’t make you worry too much, at least.” Ophelia snuggled up against her husband, glad to finally be home.

Thorn tightened his arms around her, and Ophelia felt him leave a kiss on the top of her head. “It’s all right. I didn’t mind the waiting, but I’m glad you’re here now,” He said sleepily.

Ophelia hummed in tired agreement, and the two of them drifted into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
